Viperfish the Assassin
This dragon was created by SoulcatcherOftheNightWings! Please do not steal! Appearance Viperfish is a NightWing/SeaWing hybrid. He has dark midnight-blue scales and black underscales. He has typical SeaWing gills, but lack the webbed talons and powerful tail of other SeaWings. Viper has typical NightWing horns and spines, except they are black, not white. His eyes are deep blue. Viper always has his dagger and poisoned darts with him, which he attaches to a black leather belt. The dagger is simple, with no decoration and a simple iron blade. The darts are made of sharpened wood and the poison coating is hardly noticeable. Personality Viperfish is, as they say, ruthless. He carries out commands without hesitation, and sees his targets as targets, not living dragons. He has no feelings for anyone. If he has to, Viper will learn more about his targets. He would spend several days with them, pretending to be friends with them, and collecting information. He has several aliases, including Trench, Aquamarine, and Lazulite. He has a number of false personalities that he uses whenever he is "befriending" one of his victims. Viper is also very cruel, cunning, and manipulative. He has a thing for luring victims into traps without them realising until it is too late. Viperfish has an extremely high stress and pain threshold, due to his training. Viper can melt into the background, become completely unnoticeable, until he strikes. He seems perfectly ordinary to most, but he's not. Viper's trainers say that Viperfish is the perfect assassin. Some hope they are never, ''ever ''one of his targets, because if you are, you're doomed to die within seven days. Backstory Viperfish hatched in a perfectly normal hatchery, and lived a perfectly normal life for a while. His name used to be Tidepool. He made friends and played games and engaged in normal dragonet activities. However, a secret organization was watching. Waiting. The Assassins thought that this little dragonet would be a perfect assassin, and one night, while he was sound asleep, they took him. After that, Viperfish went through brutal assassin training. He trained for fifteen years, and he hated it. The training was one of the worst things that a dragon could go through. After the training, the Assassins were satisfied with the final product. Viperfish had been hardened completely. What once used to be a tender gold heart turned into one of stone. Viper was impossible to spoil, and would never fail a mission. He was manipulative. And he was completely loyal to one dragon and one dragon only: the High Assassin. No one knows who the High Assassin is. They hand out mysterious orders, and no one can even tell if the High Assassin is male or female, let alone their tribe and such. In the Assassin organization, it became pretty clear how well trained Viper was. Most other Assassins respected him - all but Viperfish himself and the High Assassin. Viperfish has traversed Pyrrhia many times. Many dragons have fallen victim to his claws, and many more will perish, killed by the one of the greatest assassins of all time. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (SoulcatcherOfTheNightWings)